I am Yara-Lewis
by Yara-Lewis The MinecrafterGirl
Summary: Hey guys new story i hope u would enjoy this story bye :3
1. Sucked In

**Hey guys heres a new story ope u enjoy it :3**

**Yara** : alright im done with homework next MINECRAFT!

she played and played but when her brother came

**Osama **: Yara can i be zombie PLZZZZZZZZZZ

**Yara **: OSAMA NO ONLY JUST DON-

then he drop the water

**Yara **: OMG THATS THE ONLY THING I KEEP PLAYING IN MY HOLE 7 MONTHS OMG OSAM-

then the computer exploded and they accidentally went

**Yara-Lewis **: ! huh Osama y ur name is Osama-Simon and mine is Yara-Lewis

**Osama-Simon** : YAY IM FROM SIMON YOGCAST! And WE ARE IN MINECRAFTTTT but mom dad

And then Osama-Simon Started crying

**Osama-Simon** : WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YARA I WANT MAMA DADA!

**Yara-Lewis **: wow 5 year boy cries dont worry lets get wood first

THEN THE CREATOR OF THE GAME FLYS DOWN AND SAYS

**Notch **: Yara Osama take this small chest to help you to survive

**Yara-Lewis** : Takes notch

Then she use the stone axe with Osama

**Next Chapter: WE ARE MOBS!**


	2. WE ARE MOBS!

**Hey guys here's part two evey Tuesday ill Make 2 or 3 story in 1 day check my youtube channel Yara -Lewis and remember to join EnderHero Army! And become a hero! **

**Yara-Lewis **: oh oh oh oh dear Osama fast

then Osama got bitten by a zombie

**Yara-Lewis **: OSAMA NOOO

**Osama-Simon **im not dead hahahahaha im a MOB!

**Yara-Lewis **: i got to ruuuuunnnn

then Yara got bitten by a enderman by looking by mistake

**Yara-Lewis **oh deaper oh dear OMG IM A AWESOME ENDERMAN

**? **: hi im now your mob pet

**?** :me two!

**Yara-Lewis** : im naming you um aha Endy

**Osama-Simon** : me Zombielotu

everyone stares...

**Osama-Simon** :WHAT IT'S A COOL NAME

**Yara-Lewis **: alright alright lets start buildIng a home

**Endy **: ALRIGHT

**Zombielotu **: ALRIGHT

**Hey guys im grounded so i make small stories so i hope u pm me to put u on the story bye Heros :3**

Z

**Zom**


	3. Some Normal Day

**Hey guys here's amother story hope u enjoy :3**

**Yara-Lewis** : y me and Osama is wearing im wearing black jacket and Y I HAVE PURPLE EYES I HAVE BLUE! And I have gray shoes?

**Osama-Simon **: me i have green jacket blue shoes so wierd

**Endy **: because every morning humans sunset these ZombieBoy and EndrGirl and night mobs

**Zombielotu **: yea

**Yara-Lewis **: ok let's do the house

They build till night then made some bedrooms then they slept till moring

**Yara-Lewis **: moring guys

**Endy Osama-Simon and Zombielotu **: moring

so they killed some cows and pigs

**Endy and Yara-Lewis **: I want the beef becuase i hate pork

they both lauge

**Osama-Simon and Zombielotu **: me porky

so its like a normal day but KABOOM!

**hey guys im really tired ill make next week story enjoy :3**

**Next Chapter : A New Friend**


	4. A New Friend

**Hey Heros its me again yara check my youtube channel Yara-Lewis hope u enjoy bye :3**

BOOM!

**Yara and Osama and Endy and Zombie:**WHAT THE

A Creeper and a girl came in

**?:**hi and sorry for the explotion

**Yara-Lewis:**why the HOUSE!

**?:**Sorry :(

**Yara-Lewis:**its ok whats your name?

**Sabrina:**name sabrina and this creeper is sleeping in my head or i say hibernating for 1 year iis Creepy

**Yara-Lewis:**wow lol

**Osama-Simon:**whos sabrina?

**Zombieloto:**thats sabrina

Zombieloto ponit at sabrina

**Osama-Simon:**ohhhh ok ok

**Endy:**IM I THE ONLY ENDERMAN HERE OR WHAT IM SO QUIET OR WHAT?! :(

**Yara-Lewis:**lol you are talking now

**Endy:**oh lol :D

**Sabrina:**well hes no 7 months old

**Yara-Lewis:**how you know he age

**Sabrina:**this paper says so and if i die he respawn with me and the paper too

**Yara-Lewis:**WOW by the way How old are you

**Sabrina:**13

**Yara-Lewis:**14 bigger

**Sabrina:**lol

when it was getting dark some ramdom player came in

**?:**HELLO AND YOU SHOULD REMEMBER ME!

**Endy and Zombieloto:**GO AWAY NOWWWW!

AND THEN THE RANDOM PLAYER DISAPPER

**Yara-Lewis:**who was that?

**Next Chapter:The Mysteriois Player**

**thx for reading anyone want to be in the story PM me hope u like it bye :3**


End file.
